The Good Girl's Bad Boy
by LightNS
Summary: Annabeth was fine, she was great actually. She had great friends and attended a nice private boarding school. She was doing perfect at her school. That was, until the new guy showed up. This new bad boy just had to ruin her life forever, or maybe, he was the person she had been waiting for all those years. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Good Girl's Bad Boy**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Date: Tuesday, January 10, 2017**

 **Summary: Annabeth was fine, she was great actually. She had great friends and attended a nice private boarding school. She was doing perfect at her school. That was, until the new guy showed up. This new bad boy just had to ruin her life forever, or maybe, he was the person she had been waiting for all those years.**

 **A/N: So... I know you guys hate me. I know I haven't written on here in forever. I won't make promises. I'm probably not coming back permanently. This is going to be a short fanfiction. Thank you for all the ones who still read me. I still love you guys, you've made me happy but I've wanted to start my own writing for a while and I have. I just finished my first novel! It had a bunch of characters whom have powers so I guess you could say they might be a little similar to the way I interpreted Rick Riordan's on my fanfictions. If you liked my fanfictions, you'd probably like it. I won't pressure you guys to read it. I know things take their time but if you want to check it out, you can look me up on Wattpad with 'LightNightSky881' or the story itself that is called 'Extramundane'. I hope you enjoy this, I can't say when I'll update since school just started, but I will try my best. Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Annabeth? Wake up! It's time for class!" she heard a voice exclaim. She opened her eyes narrowly, but she instantly regretted the decision once her eyes were overwhelmed by bright light. "Ugh!" she groaned, turning around and pushing her face against the pillow, "Five more minutes please..."

Katie chuckled, "You said that five minutes ago."

Annabeth heard the girl walk away. She smiled in her sleep, closing her eyes again and getting comfier in her bed. As she was about to fall asleep again, she heard footsteps approach her. Suddenly, she felt a rush of freezing water hit the back of her head. The water spread down her hair and over her pillow. She instantly sat up with wide eyes. "What the heck Katie!?" she screamed angrily. Katie was standing next to her bed laughing her ass off while holding a bucket in one hand. "You're drenched now! That's what happens when you don't listen to me," she said through the laughter.

Katie looked over at the clock, "So now you have exactly half an hour to shower, change, and eat breakfast. Good luck with that!" she sent her a little wink and walked out their bedroom.

Annabeth sighed and got out of her bed with a shiver. She crossed her arms and rubbed her sides, "I hate this girl..." she whispered. She didn't mean it though, that's how they were with each other. Ever since they had been paired as roommates freshman year of high school, they had instantly clicked and became good friends. They would constantly play pranks and playfully insult each other.

Annabeth hurried towards the bathroom and took the quickest shower she could. She then rapidly put on her uniform which consisted of a black and green squared, patterned skirt a few inches above her knees, a white button up, and a black cardigan along with a dark red tie. She didn't have time to brush her hair so she instead pulled it up into a quick bun and let a few of her blonde curls hang loose. She grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the room. There wasn't a single soul walking outside the dorms, probably because she was already ten minutes late to her first period. She snuck into the school building avoiding being spotted by security and ran down the hallway towards Trigonometry.

The teacher was already standing in front of the board explaining some familiar concepts she had seen in Algebra II. Annabeth stepped into the classroom causing everyone to deflect their attention towards her. The teacher turned around and sent her an intense glare. "Ms. Chase, next time you decide to show up to class, please be on time. If I catch you sneaking in here late again, I will not hesitate on sending you to the principal's office."

Annabeth nodded, "I'm sorry..." She headed over to her seat next to her best friend Thalia.

Thalia turned around once she sat down and grinned, "Why late? Slept in again?"

"Yeah... Katie woke me up with a bucket of water. Thank God, or else I would have probably missed first class," she muttered with a sigh.

"Ah, that's my girl. Classic, I hope she took a picture of your face," Thalia snorted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Very funny."

"Ms. Grace, Ms. Chase, if you two have something interesting to say, why don't you go discuss it with the Principal? Huh?" the teacher instantly interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to them again.

"No thanks, Ms. Willow," Thalia smirked. The class chuckled. Ms. Willow turned red in anger. "Ms. Grace! To the principal's office! Now!"

"Aw, but I don't want to go!" Thalia pouted.

"No excuse! Come here!" the teacher instantly walked over and dragged her by the arm. Ms. Willow dragged Thalia out of the classroom and everyone suddenly erupted into conversations.

Annabeth sighed with a small smile, "I swear... This girl is going to be the dead of me."

* * *

The next two periods were pretty boring for Annabeth. Once the bell rang, she was hit with an instant sense of relief. Considering she hadn't eaten breakfast, she was starving. She couldn't wait to eat, even if the food could be a little gross sometimes. She headed over to the lunch room where she picked out a trade of macaroni and fried chicken along with a small salad and some fruit. It smelled like heaven to her stomach. Katie appeared next to her with a smirk, "Ah, so you did get up this morning," she laughed.

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah. After you drenched me in water, thanks though, I would have missed the first class if you hadn't," she replied.

"No worries, I'd do it anytime, especially cause it was hilarious!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a plate herself and they headed over to their table.

"Pfft, it wasn't that funny," Annabeth muttered.

"Are you kidding me? It was priceless! I got a picture too!" Katie grinned mischievously.

"You're an asshole," Annabeth replied, although she made a small smile. She turned her head only to be hit by another plate and drenched with water. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed, looking down at her wet shirt.

"Watch where you're going!" a male voice exclaimed. She looked up furiously only to stare upon some beautiful sea-green eyes. Her eyes widened for a second, mesmerized by their color. "Great, you spilled my drink," the guy muttered.

Katie glared at him from next to Annabeth, "What the hell do you mean? You ran into her and you spilled your drink on her!" she said.

"Yeah right, she was the one walking around without watching where she was going!" the guy remarked. He looked over at Annabeth with a glare. His eyes shifted down and suddenly changed tone. "On the other hand, at least I get a flash in return," he smirked.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked in confusion. She looked down at her shirt and realized that her bright blue bra was showing through her shirt. She instantly crossed an arm around her chest, "Pervert!" she exclaimed. She put her plate down on a random table and ran off towards the bathroom. She felt furious, she couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. He spilled his drink on her shirt and then pinned it on her. Not to mention, he had also decided to look down at her drenched, transparent shirt. She didn't believe they would let someone like that into the school, he was a complete, utter jerk.

Annabeth reached the restroom and slammed her hands on the sink furiously. "Ugh!" she groaned and stared at herself in the mirror for a second. She took a few minutes to calm down before she grabbed a few paper towels and tried to dry her shirt of. With no success, she decided she had to go get another shirt. She sneaked out of the restroom making sure to avoid people and reached her dorm.

Once there, she made sure to dry herself and changed into another shirt for her next period. She didn't have enough to go eat and so she had to bare with an empty stomach for the rest of the day.

"Perfect..." she muttered once she walked out of her dorm. She made her way down the gardens towards the school building. As she reached the entrance, she heard the sound of wheels against the pavement.

Suddenly, she heard the scream of a guy. "Watch out!" The next second, she felt something hit her from the side and she fell on the pavement hitting her head hard on the ground. "Ugh," she groaned, seeing blurry dots. She felt the back of her head was wet.

"God, I said watch out! Can't you hear?" she saw the same guy from the cafeteria looking down at her with holding a skateboard on his side. His eyes widened. "Ah... Shit."

"What..?" she tried to mutter, but her mouth felt dry. He leaned down and checked her head. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows confused. She put her hand behind her head feeling a warm, wet spot and looked back at it. All she saw was her hand covered in red, "The heck..."

The guy put his hands around her sides and carried her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the nurse obviously," he muttered. The last thing Annabeth remembered before blacking out, was his bright sea-green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Good Girl's Bad Boy**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Date: Tuesday, January 15, 2017**

 **Summary: Annabeth was fine, she was great actually. She had great friends and attended a nice private boarding school. She was doing perfect at her school. That was, until the new guy showed up. This new bad boy just had to ruin her life forever, or maybe, he was the person she had been waiting for all those years.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for your replies, favorites, and follows! I am glad so many of you are still with me. I'm still unsure of what schedule I'll have for this fanfiction so I won't make any promises, I hope you guys are doing fantastic, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! If you haven't checked it out already, I would appreciate it if you went over to my Wattpad and gave read my new novel, Extramundane. If you've been a long-time follower, I promise you guys will like it! Thank you guys so much for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Annabeth awoke to the sound of two people talking near her. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the bright, white ceiling above her. She tried to sit up, but her head started spinning and she instead let herself fall back down. "Ow..." she muttered, trying to remember what had happened. She looked around the room and recognized it as the nurse's office. She was sitting in a light-blue bed with a stand next to it that held a glass of water. There was a curtain that separated the room from another side and there was a window to her left. "Hello?" she asked to no one in particularly.

The nurse appeared from behind the curtain. She gave her a warm smile, "Why hello there, I'm glad you're awake."

"What happened?" Annabeth asked in confusion. She remembered a guy, getting another shirt, and then a skateboard, but it seemed everything was blurry after that.

"Well a kind young man brought you in and said that you fell off the stairs and hit the back of your head in the concrete outside. You're lucky he saved you, or else it could have sent you to the hospital," the nurse explained. Annabeth suddenly recalled what had happened. A skateboard, the same guy, getting hit, and everything going black. Her eyes widened. That jerk had the nerve to bring her in and lie to the nurse about the situation.

"Oh a girl came to see you, you were still out so I told her she could come visit later. I believe her name was Kate... Katilyn? Katie!" the nurse interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh alright... When can I get back?" she questioned. She wasn't going to mention the lie, not yet anyways. She needed some time to think first, or at least for her head to stop hurting.

"Oh honey, you have to rest for today. That bump in the head could have side effects. It's best if you stay here for the rest of the school day and rest in your dorm afterwards. You have a pass for tomorrow and you can return to school on Friday," the nurse replied. She closed the curtains and adjusted the covers on her bed. A knock at the door caught both their attention. The nurse glanced at Annabeth before disappearing behind the curtain.

Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She heard soft footsteps getting louder and felt someone approaching her. She opened her eyes only to be met by some sparkling sea-green orbs in front of her. She felt her face get warm for some reason.

The guy sat on the chair next to her, "Hey, I'm glad you're okay."

"You're the one who ran into me with your skateboard and then lied to the nurse about it," Annabeth replied annoyed.

The guy chuckled, "Well I don't want to get kicked out on my first day. Sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry..."

"To do what..?" Annabeth asked with a roll of her eyes.

"To visit my sick grandma at the hospital..." he said defensively.

Annabeth instantly regretted her tone, "Oh I'm sorry... I didn't know." She suddenly felt bad for what she had thought of him. She sighed internally and decided not to tell the nurse about the lie.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

They sat there in an awkward silence.

"How is she doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Who?" he replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Your grandma..."

"Oh," he nodded. "She's alright. Hey, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"That's because I never told you," Annabeth looked down at her lap. She felt her face get warmer. She wasn't sure why she was blushing, she hadn't ever been in that situation with a stranger. There was something about the guy that made her stomach tingle, and she wasn't sure if the feeling was a good one of a bad one.

He chuckled, "Well... What's your name?"

"Tell me yours first, and I'll tell you mine," she looked up.

"I asked first," he pointed out.

"No deal."

The stared at each other for a moment until he turned away, "Percy. My name's Percy Jackson."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow, "Wait... Aren't you the son of that famous CEO..? Poseidon?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah. That seems to be the only thing people know about me or care about when they first meet me."

"Oh, sorry... I'd just heard of him, what are you doing all the way over at California? I thought your dad lived in New York," Annabeth mentioned.

"Got into some trouble at my old school," he grinned proudly. His grin was cut short though, "Plus, my dad wanted to get rid of me."

"Why would he want to do that?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy kept silent. He smirked again, "So I told you my name, how about you tell me yours?"

Annabeth gave him a small smile, "Annabeth, that's my name."

"Annabeth? Oh, that was my grandmother's name," Percy replied with a chuckle.

"Was..?" Annabeth asked in confusion. "You mean is..?"

"Oh yeah, is!" Percy laughed awkwardly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "You're lying." She suddenly felt a sense of anger. That jerk was playing her. He must have been playing her from the beginning. "You lied."

Percy kept silent and looked down, "Well yeah... I did."

"Why? You know what. Don't explain. I'll tell the nurse the truth," Annabeth muttered clenching her fists.

"If you do, you wouldn't like what happens next," Percy threatened, his voice changing tones and his body moving towards her.

Annabeth sent him a glare that gave off a million daggers, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"You really don't want to provoke me Blondie. You best keep your mouth shut about what happened," he replied, his tone loosing any trace of amusement.

Annabeth laughed, "You're just a petty little spoiled brat that thinks the world revolves around him."

Percy snarled and reached into his pocket. He quickly pulled out an army knife and grabbed Annabeth's wrist before she could pull away. Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't," she said.

Percy smirked, tightening his grip around her wrist, "Try me."

Annabeth pulled her hand away in a quick motion and rubbed the spot. She narrowed her eyes, "You shouldn't be carrying weapons around like that."

"Why not?" he asked, still keeping his stupid grin and playing around with the army knife.

"It's no child's play. You could go to prison," Annabeth replied in a serious tone.

"Who says I haven't?" Percy retorted in an instant. He pulled the army knife away and slipped it into his pocket. He twirled a strand of her blonde hair around his finger, "You're precious. Like a Goddess."

Annabeth snarled and pulled her hair away. Percy just grinned mischievously and got up. He gave her a small bow, "Until next time." She stared at him as he disappeared behind the curtain and let out a sudden breath she didn't know she was holding in. The guy made her extremely anxious for some reason. She didn't know why, but she didn't like it one bit.

After a few minutes, the nurse came back into view. She smiled at Annabeth, "Good news! You can go back to your dorm now. You seem to be doing great but just to make sure you don't have any side effects, you'll have to miss today's and tomorrow's classes. You're free to go! I believe your friend, Thalia I think, is waiting for you outside the office."

"Okay... Thank you," Annabeth gave her a warm smile and got up carefully. She felt dizzy for a second but she was able to walk. Thalia was outside the nurse's office in her usual all-black outfit and pixie hair cut. She gave her a smile. With her dark red lipstick, it looked like Thalia was impersonating a vampire.

"I heard you went to the nurse's office? What happened?" Thalia asked while walking down the hallway.

Annabeth gave her shrug. She looked around before explaining the situation to Thalia, "That stupid new guy ran over me with his skateboard and I hit my head on the concrete."

"Which new guy?" Thalia furrowed her eyebrows.

"I think his name is Percy or something. Stupid freak threatened me. He said if I told the nurse he would do something," she said while crossing her arms.

"Percy said that?" Thalia asked with a bit of shock in her voice. She looked forwards, "Ugh that jerk is going to pay."

Annabeth shook her head, "Don't bother. He'll go against you too. He's just a petty boy who thinks he's all that."

"Nah. He can't go against me and he knows it," Thalia replied, keeping her eyes glued forwards while playing around with the feather on her keychain.

Annabeth looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"He's my cousin. Jerk uncle wanted to bring him here because apparently this school helped me..." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "What? You never told me Poseidon was your uncle!"

Thalia shrugged and slipped the keychain into her pocket. She stopped walking and turned to her, "I didn't know until recently either. Apparently my dad knew too, he just never told me. Then again, my dad's a jerk too."

Annabeth nudged her arm, "Don't talk about your dad like that."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Come on let's get you to your dorm."

"Wait," Annabeth grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Do you really know what Percy is capable of doing? He... He had a knife with me. And after I laughed about him being a petty little boy, he took it out and threatened me. His eyes even seemed to change... Like they got... Darker. Or maybe I'm just exaggerating," Annabeth explained rubbing the wrist Percy was grasped. She felt a cold chill run down her back.

Thalia sighed, "I don't know. I didn't know him until recently, but he never set on my gut right. Guy's a troublemaker. You should stay away from him anyways, he could get your scholarship removed."

Annabeth nodded, letting Thalia's words sink in. She knew she didn't like the guy the first time she saw him, but for some reason, she felt a mysterious attraction towards him.

"Coming?" Thalia asked. She was already near the end of the hallway.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded and followed her lead.

* * *

Haliey, 101olive4u, Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, and WiseGirlGeek: Thanks for the read and the review! I appreciate the support! I hope you're enjoying it! :)

.132: Why thank you! I appreciate that comment so much! I'm glad you like it and I'm certainly glad you don't hate me. Hope you enjoy!

theonewhoisBEST: Haha, I'm so glad the story gets you excited! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Good Girl's Bad Boy**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Date: Wednesday, January 25, 2017**

 **Summary: Annabeth was fine, she was great actually. She had great friends and attended a nice private boarding school. She was doing perfect at her school. That was, until the new guy showed up. This new bad boy just had to ruin her life forever, or maybe, he was the person she had been waiting for all those years.**

 **A/N: Well here we go! Another chapter for you guys! I'm sorry about the slow updates, I've been really stressed and busy plus I have to stay afterschool. Everything is just very hectic but I was able to write a bit for you guys! I hope y'all like it! I try to head into a direction I like so I don't loose interest in it. Thanks everyone for your reviews, follows, and your favorites! I love you all! Please, if you haven't checked out my story up in Wattpad, try it. I promise you that if you like these stories, you'll definitely like that one. Thanks again! 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been a few days since the skateboarding incident and Annabeth had not encountered Percy since then. The guy seemed to like missing class or getting into trouble. There were also rumors that he was part of a gang, but that was mainly because he was rarely around campus. For that reason, a lot of people seemed to be intimidated by the youngster.

Annabeth was not, however. Percy intrigued her. She felt like she had an odd connection with him, and she had to figure out what that feeling meant. She spent some time researching about his father's history. She did know the man was a famous CEO but that's really all she knew. Even Thalia barely knew much about him. Her father, Zeus, who managed a large Enterprise there in California, was brother's with Poseidon but he had never bothered to tell Thalia. Then again, Thalia never saw much of her father. He was usually out busy with his work or getting in bed with prostitutes in other countries. Not to mention, her mother was a meth head who was placed into a psychiatric ward when Thalia was six. Poor Thalia had never had a normal family, that was one of the reason's her and Annabeth had connected so much. They both had pretty messed up lives. Of course Annabeth's was not as far as bad as Thalia's. At least Annabeth had her father, a kind man who deeply did care about her. Her mother had abandoned her in his doorstep when she was just a baby, back when her father had remarried another woman. Her step-mother was not so bad, but she did not care a lot about Annabeth. She mainly looked out for her two twins, whom were pretty attached to their half-sister. In all, her life was alright.

The only reason Annabeth had gotten into the boarding school was for a scholarship of good academics she got in middle school. She could not deny the offer and deep down, she knew she was doing her father and step-mother a favor by giving them space to have a normal family. After all, Annabeth always felt like she had been the extra child, seemingly burdening them with more bills and less space.

Now she was there though, and that's all that mattered. She had her best friend with her, she had plenty of other ones who loved her, Katie as well. Annabeth loved the relationship she held with Katie. The two girls had a rocky start the first week, when they had been paired as roommates the first year but they learned to cope with it and pretty soon they became great friends. Katie had a tough past like Thalia. Her mother disappeared when she was just a toddler and her father had died in an accident. That left her with just her aunt who was a witch. The woman did not care one bit about Katie and treated her like a slave. When Thalia and Annabeth had first met her, they could not believe Katie had put up with her since her childhood. At least at that time, Thalia had the nerve to put the woman in her place to which she threw Katie out of the house at the age of sixteen. Even though Thalia felt horrible, and successful at the same time, Katie thanked her. She could not bear to live with her aunt anymore. She also managed to get the same scholarship Annabeth attained and so there she gained a home.'

That's the reason Annabeth liked the school, she was able to share it with her two best friends. Now there was someone threatening her home, however. When Percy arrived, a lot of things seemed to change. Her teachers were suddenly all in a bad mood, which really brought out rebellion among the students, and even Thalia seemed to be done with life then. She was trying as hard as Annabeth to figure the boy out, but to no avail.

"Annabeth?" someone tapped her on the shoulder which brought her out of the trance she was in. She was sitting in a lone table at the library. "It's closing time, you should get back to your dorm," the librarian smiled. She was an old, hispanic lady with small, pink glasses and a kind face that always brightened Annabeth's day.

"Oh... Yeah," Annabeth replied tiredly. She didn't realize she had been in the library for about three hours already. She was so tired, her eyes felt like they were closing by themselves. "Thanks Gali," she closed the book on the table and wondered out the library feeling like a sleep-deprived zombie.

Annabeth walked down the path. It was already twelve in the morning and all she could hear was the eerie sound of the whistling wind. The path was very dark, and had it not been for her experience of walking out at night, she would have cowered out. She reached the corner of one of the dorm buildings but stopped before she turned. She could hear the faint whispers of two voices outside.

"Did you do it?" one voice asked.

"Yeah, I did, now can you just let her go?" a familiar voice said.

"No, you need to go on with the deal, if you fail, well you wouldn't like what happens if you do," the first voice replied. "Now get out."

There was the sound of shuffling in the bushes and a door closing. Footsteps grew closer and Annabeth instantly backed up, only to trip on a rock behind her and fall on her butt. A figure arose from the darkness and stood in front of her. It was Percy, "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Annabeth stared up at the guy with wide eyes, "Um... I..." her voice cracked.

"What is a pretty young lady such as you doing so late out at night?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"I was... Coming back from the library..." she managed to blurt out.

"I see. Considering your sitting on the ground like that and wearing a surprised expression, I'd guess you heard some of that conversation. How much?" he asked.

Annabeth stared at him, not saying a word.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. He kneeled down and leaned forward until his face was just inches away from hers, "How much did you hear?"

She cleared her throat, "I didn't hear anything," she said loud and clearly. She wasn't going to let the guy intimidate her, she was Annabeth for God's sake!

Percy arched an eyebrow, "I don't believe that." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he dragged her away from the path.

"You're coming with me, I think you might be useful to me," he replied and turned to her with a grin.

Annabeth struggled away, "Let me go you delinquent! I'll scream if you don't!"

Percy turned and faced her with the point of his dagger against her throat, "Try me."

Annabeth silenced herself and froze. "Good girl," Percy grinned and pulled her in front of him. They walked on for a while past the forest until they reached a dark shack in the middle of the woods. "Here we are," he said as he unlocked the front door with his key.

Percy led her down a hallway and to the basement where he pushed her to the wall. Annabeth turned and sent him a sharp glare. Percy only kept his evil grin, "Still feisty. You know, some girls would kill to be in your place."

"Yeah right, creep," Annabeth muttered. "What do you want? To kill me? Rape? Just tell me already to get it over with."

"Nah, I'm not that kind of person, I just deliver messages," Percy shook his head. "You're going to stay here until I figure out what to do with you."

"This is kidnap!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I knew my gut was right about you, you're a psychopath."

Percy just stared at her, "We'll see about that." He walked up the stairs.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!" Annabeth instantly replied in a panicked tone.

Percy looked back at her for a second, "Watch me." He turned back and shut the basement door behind him. The only light in the room suddenly disappeared and Annabeth was alone. She had no idea what she had just gotten into.

* * *

 **Brief clip from my story up in Wattpad:**

Wendy awoke to the gentle chirps of the birds outside. She opened her eyes and awaited a second for her vision to go back to normal. The first thing she saw were the large pile of hay a few feet from her. She felt a soft fabric next to her head and looked up in confusion. She was laying cozily next to Chase, his arm was over her shoulder and his sleeping was evident from his snores. For some reason, it didn't disturb her. The warmth of his chest was enough to make her stay put. She felt comfortable near him, even though he had drugged her when they had first met.

Unfortunately, Chase must have felt her wake up because he opened his eyes momentarily after she did. "Morning," he grinned.

Wendy felt her cheeks warm up and she sat up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Yesterday, you fell asleep instantly after we got here. You were shaking for a while, so I decided to warm you up. I guess it worked since you stopped moving after a while," he explained.

"Oh," she simply muttered.

Chase was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud bang outside. Someone was trying to break in. He stood up and peeked his head around the corner. He looked back at Wendy and signaled her to stay put. Before he could do anything else, a large man opened the door with his shotgun in hand and pointed it straight at Chase.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my property?" he exclaimed furiously. Chase raised his arms up in the air. "Woah sir, I'm just... I was just..."

"Shut up or I'll shoot!" he threatened.

"You don't want to do that," Wendy's voice echoed across the barn. She made herself visible again. She held a giant ball of light in her hands and the light made an illusion that her eyes were glowing, "Or else."

The man quickly turned towards her and pointed the gun, his eyes wide. "Wha- What are you, freak?" he asked shakily.

"You don't want to find out," Wendy made a sinister smile. "Now put the gun down or you get toasted."

The man didn't hesitate on placing the gun at his feet and raising both his arms. He was visibly sweating, demonstrated by the drips trailing from his cap. He slowly backed away with a frightened look, "I surrender! I surrender!"

"Good, now get the hell out of my face," she replied. The man quickly ran out of the barn, clumsily tripping over a block of hay by the door but getting up without a moment of thought. Wendy grinned and turned back to herself. She let the light unravel off her fingers and return to its place.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" he asked, clearly impressed.

"I don't know. It came out of nowhere," she shrugged with a small grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Good Girl's Bad Boy**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Date: Thursday, February 16, 2017**

 **Summary: Annabeth was fine, she was great actually. She had great friends and attended a nice private boarding school. She was doing perfect at her school. That was, until the new guy showed up. This new bad boy just had to ruin her life forever, or maybe, he was the person she had been waiting for all those years.**

 **A/N: Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy this one! Lots of work, school, and robotics. Enjoy! Toodles!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Annabeth awoke to the sound of the basement door. She sat up from the corner she was in and looked up. The door opened narrowly, leaving a small beam of light to enter. It stayed like that for a second until a hand propped it open. It was Percy. He walked in carrying a brown paper bag and approached her.

Annabeth hugged her knees and sent him the sharpest glare she could. Percy chuckled when he saw her, "Don't be so mad. I'm doing you a favor."

"Kidnapping is a favor? Yeah right. Delinquent," Annabeth spat out.

Percy dropped the paper bag in front of her, "Eat."

"No thanks," Annabeth turned towards the wall to avoid his eyes.

Percy kneeled down and cupped his hands around her face, "I said eat!"

Annabeth just stared at him. Percy kept his hands in place, frozen. They stared at each other for a few minutes, or maybe it was hours. Annabeth couldn't tell. The only thing she thought about were his sea-green eyes. She felt as if she were lost in an ocean, unable to swim back to shore. His face inched closer and instinctively, she followed his example. Her eyes traveled down to his soft lips. She wondered what they felt like. Percy backed away after that and stood up.

"I'll be back, you better have eaten when I come back, or else it won't be pretty," he muttered before walking out the basement door.

Annabeth heard the door lock from the other side. She looked down at the bag and threw it to the side. She laid down and placed her head over her hands. She wasn't sure why, but she still held a certain curiosity about Percy. She wondered if he had told her the truth when he said he was 'doing her a favor'. She doubted it. If he were, what kind of favor would that make it? She closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep but gained nothing of it.

She opened her eyes again to confront the darkness. God she wanted to hate the guy, but something kept her from it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there keeping her from holding any resentment towards Percy. Perhaps it was just hormones, or maybe she had finally lost her sanity. She wasn't sure, but she didn't like it one bit. After enough contemplating of her feelings, she was finally able to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up," she heard someone say. "Wake up," they repeated several times. Annabeth's eyes opened, expecting to face Percy or at least someone, but she was alone. Had it been a dream?

Suddenly, she felt the sharpest chill she had ever felt go down her spine. Something was wrong. She needed to get out. Her gut was screaming at her to run, hide, fight. She crawled past the brown bag next to her and under the staircase of the basement. She looked around for a hiding spot. Instead, she spotted a small vent shaft. She approached it carefully. On top of her, she heard the door struggling to open. She doubted it was Percy, the person didn't seem to have a key, or maybe he had lost it, but something told her it wasn't him. Her fingers wrapped around one of the blades on the vent window. She started to pull but the metal seemed to be held tight in place. She readjusted her hands, slashing her palm in the process. She gasped and quickly retreated it. There was a long trail of blood going down her hand. She looked at the window and noticed a small latch on the corner. She used her other hand to unlatch it and the metal fell forwards. The door was now seemingly being kicked. The person up there was most definitely not Percy. She crawled into the tight vent and put the metal window back in place.

She heard a loud crash above her and suddenly saw light coming from the stairs. It was quiet for a few seconds, as if the person above her was trying to hear her. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart beat going more than ten miles per hour. She heard the soft cracks of the staircase above her. She placed a hand over her mouth, hoping the person didn't hear her hard breathing.

He stepped onto the basement floor, she knew because she could hear the echo his hard foot made with the ground. The feeling in her gut suddenly came back harder than ever. She shifted back, slowly and carefully, not making any noise. She tried to look back but the tunnel was to small to see through, so she just had to keep going back until she felt anything. Her feet ran into a metal wall, creating a soft thud. She closed her eyes, hoping he was deaf enough to not hear it. Her back right leg moved around, looking for a barrier, but found none. She turned her head a little, noticing another tunnel on the right. She backed up and turned the corner. She kept going for a few minutes until she ran into another barrier. This time, there was no corner to turn in. She looked back and noticed it was another vent window. She took a deep breath and started to kick the shaft, hard. It wasn't until the third try when she was able to kick the window open. She got out and noticed she was in a small wooden room. There was a door to her left. She quickly headed over and opened it. It was dark outside, she wasn't sure it was still the same night or the next. She didn't care though. She was out. She instantly ran out, she wasn't sure where she was heading, but she knew she wanted to be far, far away from that cabin.

Annabeth kept running until her feet throbbed. She stopped for a second, but all she saw were trees, all around her. She felt tears whelm up in her eyes. She walked for what seemed forever. All she could hear was the whistling of the wind and branches making contact with each other. Every so often, she would hear the hoo of an owl or the sing of a cricket, but it was rare. She sighed, realizing she was getting no where. She didn't know what to do. She took a seat at the base of a tree, exhausted. Her heart was still throbbing from all the running. She closed her eyes for only a second and there was nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Good Girl's Bad Boy**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Date: Saturday, February 18, 2017**

 **Summary: Annabeth was fine, she was great actually. She had great friends and attended a nice private boarding school. She was doing perfect at her school. That was, until the new guy showed up. This new bad boy just had to ruin her life forever, or maybe, he was the person she had been waiting for all those years.**

 **A/N: You guys know the feeling of falling for your best friend? Sigh. Yeah I hate it. Well I hope you guys like this chapter... I have a dear feeling I want to get Thalia romantic interest. Not sure why. Well, guys, if you'd like to read my story on Wattpad, I'd very much appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter! Toodles!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Annabeth was flying. She was levitating over the city of New York, looking down at the buildings and tiny dots that made up people. She felt free. For once, she felt as if she was on top of the world. It wasn't until she closed her eyes that everything turned upside down. Her levitation was suddenly gone and she was falling. Her eyes opened wide bracing for impact with the ground. She suddenly felt like the wind gushing past her throat was choking her. She couldn't breathe. The ground got closer and closer until...

She awoke breathing deep, harsh breaths. _One... Two... One... Two..._ she counted in her head, but she didn't feel like it was her thinking it. She looked around, she was still in the woods. The darkness was gone and replaced by a bright blue sky, but no sun. The clouds looked like they were about to burst crying any second then.

Annabeth took hold on one of the branches with her good hand on the tree behind her and stood up. She struggled to balance herself on her legs, they felt weak and painful. Her head was throbbing, like it was about to explode. "Hello..?" she tried to exclaim, but it came out as only a whisper. She was still alone. Maybe she had always been alone after all.

She took her hand of the tree and took a step forwards; however, her feet couldn't gather enough strength causing her to fall forwards on the ground and hit her head hard on a rock. The world felt dizzy for a second and she felt like she was about to pass out but she held it in. _You need to keep going. You can't give up now,_ the voice in her head said.

She sat up on her knees and used her whole strength to stand up on her two legs. Her legs felt like jelly but she was able to take a step forwards, then another, until she continued walking. It felt like she walked for hours, but it had only been a few yards. After walking by identical trees, she spotted something that was different, a river. She walked down carefully on the rocks and sat by. Her hands instantly dug into the water and to her mouth. Her mouth felt like it was in heaven. It was the best water she had ever tasted. She used some to clean up in the wound on her hand that had come from the blade of the vent back in the shack. She teared a part of the bottom of her shirt to wrap it around. It wasn't the best time to gain an infection.

Annabeth sat there for a second, staring at the flowing water. She heard distant footsteps. She believed it was all in her head until they grew louder. Her eyes grew wide and searched around for a way to hide. There was nothing. She was in plain view of whoever the person was. She stood up quickly, only to fall back down from her weakened legs. "Shit..." she muttered to herself.

"Annabeth?" a voice called.

She looked back only to meet back with some sea green eyes. Percy. He looked horrible. It looked as if he'd been in a war zone. His face was dirty and his hair was drenched in sweat. He was wearing he same outfit as before but it looked worn out.

"Thank Gods I found you," Percy sighed. "Come on," he took a step forwards but Annabeth moved back.

"No! I don't trust you," she said, but she knew it was a lie. "You need to tell me what's going on!"

Percy took another step forwards, "I'll tell you later, but right now we have to head somewhere safe, before they find us."

"They?" Annabeth arched in eyebrow.

"Yes. They! Now come on!" Percy forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her up, causing Annabeth to gasp in pain. His eyes softened, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just go," Annabeth replied taking a step forwards but almost falling in the process.

"Annabeth you can barely walk," he pointed out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Since when have you been worried about me?"

Percy looked hurt, "I'm not, but I'm kind of also in danger in this situation and leaving you here only brings me more issues."

"Why?" she asked.

"Now is not the time," Percy replied. He put his arms under her legs and swooped her up bridal style.

"Let me go! I can walk!" Annabeth protested.

"No you can't," Percy said and started walking forwards.

Annabeth sighed and gave up. He was right, she didn't why, but she felt extremely weakened. Maybe it was hunger, or maybe exhaustion, but she felt awful. Percy walked over some rocks, past the river until they arrived a nearby caved area. Percy placed Annabeth on the ground and sat down.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know. The school is pretty far from the city, the rest of this place is forest," he shrugged.

"Don't you know how to get back?" Annabeth sighed.

Percy shook his head, "I don't usually wonder towards this part of the woods, plus I'm newer than you. You should know better than I."

Annabeth narrowed her eyebrows, "Unlike you I don't do around kidnapping people and locking them in a shack in the forest."

Percy kept quiet and looked away.

Annabeth sighed and sat back on the rock.

"It was for a good reason," he replied after a few minutes.

"I don't generally consider kidnapping a good reason..." she muttered.

"Are you going to listen? Or just keep complaining?" Percy suddenly snapped. Annabeth shut her mouth. He sighed, "A few years ago, back in New York I got involved with some... People. They're not exactly good people."

"Why..?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged, "I guess I just felt bored, or maybe it was my father. I don't know. I just needed to do something, and I just encountered them. One thing led to another and they recruited me into their... Gang, I guess you would call it. We didn't do anything drastic, most of it was just kind of stealing around and such."

"Why would you have to steal with a rich father?" Annabeth regretted the words the second they came out.

Percy kept quiet for a second, "I don't know. I just wanted to. I guess it was a way of payback to him. Anyways, things went on... The leader took me aside one day and then told me because I had been so loyal he wanted to give me official membership," he sighed. "That's how I got involved with the Half-Bloods."

"Half-Bloods?" Annabeth questioned.

"They're sort of a gang, made up of people who are against big corporate ladders like those of Poseidon, his brother's, or his acquaintances," Percy explained. "They like to mess with the company or their families, often... Their children. The night I took you, the leader's sidekick, Luke, was giving me my assignment. Basically the reason I'm here."

"And that was..?" Annabeth continued.

Percy looked away. He stayed silent for a few minutes, "You."

"Me? Why me?" Annabeth asked.

"You and Thalia to be specific," he clarified.

"Well I understand Thalia... She's the daughter of Zeus, but me..? I'm no one special," Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

Percy looked back at her, "Your eyes."

"My eyes..?" Annabeth looked confused.

"Sparkling grey. No one else in this school has those eyes," Percy pointed out.

Annabeth thought for a second, "Well yeah but-"

"Rumor has it that Athena had a child, but because it was out of code, and she couldn't lose her reputation as a female CEO of her company, she abandoned her. Out somewhere in California. The Half-Bloods managed to track down the place she left her at one thing led to another and it led them to this school."

"That's not possible... My..." Annabeth froze.

"What happened to your mother?" he asked.

"I don't know. I never met her," Annabeth said.

"Exactly," Percy pointed out.

"When I saw your eyes, that first time at lunch, I knew it was you," Percy slipped out a small paper out of his pocket jacket and handed it to her. It was a picture of the famous CEO Athena, most likely cut out of a magazine. Her sparkling grey eyes were identical to Annabeth's. "Luke told me what to do with you. I needed to take you to his dorm, he would take care of you..."

"Why didn't you?" Annabeth looked up from the picture.

His sea green eyes looked back at her, "I don't know. I'm not sure why I did it, but my gut told me not to do it. When I saw you, I took the chance and took you away. If I wasn't going to do it, someone else would turn you in to Luke. I couldn't let that happen. So I hid you. Soon enough, I'm not sure how Luke found out what I had done. He was furious, they took me to the place where they assemble and they beat me up. Each one of them took their turn at it and then they left. When I woke up, I hurried to the shack, but you weren't there. I was afraid Luke had gotten hands on you, but I noticed the vent shaft. I hoped you were as intelligent as your mother, I was right."

Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up. She looked away, "What do we do now?"

"Well we need to go back to the school and save Thalia before they're able to get to her, assuming we can even get back," Percy replied. "It's getting dark though. We should get to it first thing morning." He laid back and closed his eyes.

"You're just going to sleep through it?" Annabeth asked.

"Why not? You've been sleeping through it three days now," Percy replied.

"Three days?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"You almost slept through all days I had you in the basement. I was afraid you were dead but I kept checking your pulse. I don't even think you ate, probably why you're so weak. Speaking of," he threw a chewy bar at her. "You need to eat something. Can't loose you after everything I've done. Night."

She kept quiet, staring at the back of his head until she could hear snores. She laid back and stared at the sky. _You're strong, I promise._

"Yeah right..." she murmured before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
